C. elegans has been widely used in biological research worldwide because it is a simple organism that can be easily transformed with transgenes and the first animal to have its entire genome sequenced having approximately 100 million base pairs of DNA. It is especially useful in genetic modification experiments. The following steps are generally required in order to culture and conduct experiments on the C. elegans worms: (i) keep the worms in separate wells of a well plate and in a bacterial suspension which acts as their food (and potential transgene) sources; (ii) agitate the well plates constantly in order to keep the bacteria in suspension; (iii) remove the old bacteria suspension from each well at least once per day; (iv) wash these worms with a buffer solution; (v) take images of the worms within each well in order to collect the experimental data; (vi) replenish the bacterial suspension within each well; and repeat this process for two to three weeks with as much wells as desired for high throughput experiments. Unfortunately, most, if not all, of these steps are currently done manually.